


His Man Bashir

by Vigs



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s04e10 Our Man Bashir, Holosuite, Julian Bashir: Secret Agent, M/M, PWP, Walking In On Someone, everyone knows what people use the holosuites for, so what exactly was Garak expecting when he broke in?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigs/pseuds/Vigs
Summary: Garak interrupts a little later in Julian's holosuite program (and on a day when there are no transporter accidents). PWP.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118





	His Man Bashir

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of projects I ought to be working on, but enjoy this fairly silly oneshot that I wrote as a palette cleanser. CW: Garak breaks into the holosuite while Julian is doing something... private. Note that Colonel Anastasia Komonanov is NOT Kira in this slight AU.

It was possible, Julian later conceded to himself, that Garak had made some attempt to alert him to his presence more politely. Julian had just missed it because his head was securely between the thighs of Colonel Anastasia Komonanov, which made hearing anything but her moans rather difficult. The first he knew of an intruder's presence was when she shrieked in alarm and pushed him away, reaching for a blanket to cover herself and for a gun she'd apparently had stashed under a pillow, which didn't seem particularly safe in Julian's opinion.

For a moment he thought this was part of the plot, although the plot of this program rarely intruded while he was actually in the middle of sex; then he realized that she was pointing the gun at a Cardassian in a tuxedo.

"Computer, freeze program!" Julian said quickly. "Garak, what the _hell_ are you doing here?" He was glad that he was still in his underwear and not totally naked, but dammit, what happened in the holosuite was meant to _stay_ in the holosuite!

"Ah... forgive me," Garak said, his normally indefatigable good humor actually shaken. His neck ridges, where they could be seen above the tuxedo collar, were flushed a darker grey than usual. An abstract part of Julian's mind wondered if he was witnessing the rare sight of a Cardassian _blushing_. "I was curious about this program that has taken up so much of your time lately and didn't realize it was, ah, quite this personal. I was about to quietly take my leave when your... companion... spotted me." He waved at the nude form of Anastasia, her long red hair in disarray and one pale breast peeking out from behind the blanket. Julian sighed into his palm, his face hot.

"It mostly _isn't,_ " he said. "It's an adventure story that incorporates a few... sexual interludes, that's all. You just came in at a bad time."

"I see." Garak appeared to think for a moment. "May I ask a slightly indelicate question, doctor?"

"I suppose you might as well," Julian said, looking for his undershirt. "You've already invaded my privacy thoroughly enough. Breaking into someone else's holosuite program is illegal, you know."

"Why perform oral sex on a hologram?" Garak asked. He appeared to have recovered his composure, because his tone was as level as it would have been if he was asking for clarification on some point of Earth culture to make sense of one of Julian's book recommendations, but his neck ridges were still flushed and his eyes were even more avid than usual. "I would have assumed that not having to worry about their pleasure would be part of the appeal of a holographic lover."

"You'd assume?" Julian repeated, pulling the undershirt on. "You mean you've never...?"

"Spent my hard-earned money to put myself in a vulnerable and compromising position in a space controlled by _Quark?_ " Garak finished the question. "No, my dear doctor, I haven't. Are you going to answer my question?"

"Because I enjoy doing it," Julian said shortly. "Now, if your curiosity is _quite_ satisfied, perhaps you could leave me alone?" His erection had somehow failed to get the message that it was now surplus to requirements and was still bobbing around happily, to his chagrin.

"I find it rather unbelievable that you would have to spend part of your precious latinum stipend to find someone to please," Garak said. Was he actually _flirting? Now?_ "I'm sure there are many people on the station who would take you up on the offer."

"It's not like that," Julian said, exasperated. "The sex is part of the _story_ , and the, the, the cunnilingus is part of the sex." Several cruder terms had passed through his mind, but a little clinical distance seemed like a good idea.

"Ah," Garak said. "What a shame."

"A shame?" Julian asked.

"Well, it means there's no need for me to volunteer myself," Garak said, his eyes drifting down Julian's body. "If you're not really in such dire straits as I had thought." It sounded almost like a joke. It could be taken as a joke. The most prudent thing would be to let it pass as a joke. But Julian was tired of letting Garak's friendly flirtations pass him by that way.

"Well... it would certainly be more enjoyable with a real partner," Julian said. "And these games can accommodate multiple players, you know."

"Can they." Garak smiled. "What exactly would my character be?"

"Well, if you were going to replace, um, her..." Julian gestured at Komonanov, not quite able to believe what was happening. "The role is open to any gender. Colonel Komonanov is an enemy agent, sometimes a foe, but in this case she's helping me—my character, I mean—address a threat to both our nation-states. My character is a spy."

"Oh, I _see,_ " Garak said, delighted. "An assignation with an enemy agent, both of you trying to lower the other's defenses while holding them at arm's length, so to speak... I think I begin to see the appeal."

"The, ah, the intimacy is optional," Julian said.

"Oh, but I would so hate for you to miss a part of the program that you were enjoying with such _gusto_ ," Garak said, making Julian blush again. How long had he been watching, anyway? "No, no, I want the full experience, my dear."

"Well, then." Julian cleared his throat. "Computer, replace character Colonel Komonanov with Garak." The woman on the bed vanished, the blanket falling into the space she'd left behind. "Before we, um... started... she'd given me this folder, information about some artificial earthquakes and mysterious disappearances..."

"And you leapt into action at once, of course," Garak said, amused. "Computer, rewind to before Komonanov's clothes were removed and resume program." His bearing changed subtly, as if "plain and simple" Garak was being replaced by something more sinister, and Julian couldn't repress a shiver of anticipation.

"You have me at a slight disadvantage, Garak Komonanov," Julian said, trying to bring back the cool, suave character of the spy he was meant to be. "I was in the middle of changing—"

"Oh, what a pity," Garak purred, every inch the fatale. "And here I thought this was for me." He stepped closer and brazenly took hold of Julian's erection through his underwear.

"It certainly can be," Julian said, trying hard to keep his voice from shaking. He leaned forward to speak breathily into Garak's ear. "But I thought time was of the essence?"

"Time is always of the essence in our profession, my dear," Garak said, tightening his hand around Julian. "We must seize our pleasure where we can."

"Agreed," Julian said. It took all his willpower, but he stepped back, away from that deliciously cool hand. "I'm afraid that, as dashing as you look, that tuxedo has got to go."

"If that's what you want," Garak said. He took his time, hanging up his jacket and tie before Julian stepped closer again to work on his shirt buttons.

"You made this just to stalk me in the holosuite?" Julian murmured, breaking character for a moment.

"It's been a slow week," Garak said. "And I'd say it seems to have been a good investment."

He made a movement as if to kiss Julian, but stopped, uncertainty showing for a moment in those piercing blue eyes. Julian closed the distance and kissed him, fuck, he was finally kissing Garak, finally—no. No, he was kissing Colonel Komonanov, and it was all a game that might end the moment they left the holosuite. He had to keep his cool. Garak kissed him back as enthusiastically as he could have dreamed, though, his mouth tasting of something spicy and unidentifiable.

Julian struggled to maintain his composure when Garak stepped out of his trousers and carefully folded them. Unlike Julian, he wasn't sporting a noticeable bulge, but Julian was aware that Cardassians had internal genitalia. It didn't mean that Garak wasn't enjoying himself, he reminded himself firmly. They took their undershirts off at the same time, and Julian saw that all the Cardassian's angles were limned in ridges like his neck, and all of the ridges were darkening to almost a charcoal color. That seemed like a good sign, as much as bodily responses could communicate across species.

"You're so very smooth," Garak said, running his hands carefully across Julian's chest. "I feel as if I could break you without even trying."

"You've tried to break me before," Julian said with a smirk, trying to stay in character. "You know I'm tougher than I look."

"Of course, my dear," Garak said, and kissed him again, pulling him close. It was an odd sensation, scales and ridges against bare skin, but an erotic one despite its alienness. Julian moaned and buried a hand in Garak's hair, feeling the stiff strands that felt more like silken cords than anything mammalian. Something was happening where their hips met, an emergence that Julian had hoped to witness, but the tentative movement of Garak's cock against his made him tremble and clutch at the Cardassian. Garak growled softly and bit Julian's lower lip, making him gasp and jerk his hips.

Garak took charge entirely then, maneuvering them to the bed and shedding his underwear, pushing Julian to his knees so that he was in the same position he'd been in when Garak entered the holosuite. Instead of a pink pussy lined in neatly trimmed red hair, though, Julian's field of vision was taken up by a ridged grey phallus, slick with some natural lubricant and utterly alien. It was broad at the bottom, tapering to a point with no head or foreskin, and there were no testes to be seen, only the now-empty sheath from which it had slid.

Something so inhuman shouldn't be so attractive, Julian supposed, but it was _Garak's_ , and that meant that Julian had been guiltily fantasizing about it for.... god, ages now. Finally having it in front of him made his whole body flush with heat, and he licked along the ridge that ran along the side. The fluid didn't exactly taste pleasant, but it made Garak buck and groan, so Julian repeated the motion, pressing harder with his tongue, and then opened his mouth and took him inside completely. He was big, too big to fit in Julian's mouth without difficulty, so he pulled back for a moment.

"Teeth?" he asked breathlessly.

"Oh, yes," Garak said, half-moaning. "Don't bite, but if you could _scrape_..."

Julian obliged him, carefully scraping his teeth from tip to base, easily swallowing the tapered point. It felt wrong to use his teeth like this, but it made Garak groan and clench the back of his head tightly, so he did it again and again, building up a rhythm, slicking up his face with his saliva and Garak's fluid, and it was _so_ much better than going down on a hologram.

"I'm nearly there," Garak gasped after just a few moments, and Julian moaned, increasing his speed. "Harder," Garak ordered, so he went harder, ignoring the ache growing in his jaw until a different fluid trickled into his mouth, less forceful but more plentiful than a human ejaculation. It didn't taste nice, Julian doubted that any species' semen equivalent tasted _nice_ , but it was Garak's pleasure in physical form, and he lapped it up eagerly until Garak pulled him up the bed and kissed him.

"That was..." Julian felt like he ought to have some sort of "line" here, something pithy, because he was still in theory playing a character, but he couldn't think of anything to say, so he kissed Garak again.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Garak said, almost purring. "I certainly did. Now let me take care of you, my dear." His hand closed around Julian's erection, then released it, making Julian whimper until it returned, apparently slicked up with Garak's own natural lubricant, and began to stroke him expertly. Julian wondered hazily if they'd taught him how to give incredible handjobs in the Obsidian Order, because he showed none of the hesitance Julian might have expected when faced with alien genitals, just stroked him with that wonderfully cool hand and exactly the right amount of pressure.

"Faster," Julian begged, and Garak smiled benignly and obliged, driving Julian to the point of fucking into his hand eagerly for a moment before he came, clutching Garak's shoulders and moaning into his neck.

It couldn't last forever, of course, and soon Julian came back down to reality, sticky and sated and strangely unsure of himself. What did this actually mean to Garak? For that matter, what did it actually mean to him? Was it all fictional? Surely Garak must at least find him appealing, to go through with it...

"Now then," Garak said, smirking slightly, "We had better attend to the business with those earthquakes."

"Computer, freeze program," Julian said, in case that return to plot had triggered an approaching assassin or something. "Garak, what... what are we doing?"

"Playing a game, of course," Garak said, sounding calm but watching him carefully. "What else?"

"It's just that... well, everything else might be fake, but that felt rather... real. At least to me," Julian said.

"Well, I should hope so," Garak said. "I'm no hologram. How long do you have the suite reserved, my dear doctor? We may want to get back to the plot."

"You're right, but..." Julian took a deep breath to steady himself and asked, "Have dinner with me tonight? Not... not as a game?"

"It's always a game," Garak said, smiling broadly. "But rest assured, any game I play with you is one I take very seriously indeed."

"Oh, good," Julian said, smiling back. He felt a bit giddy. "Computer, unfreeze. Come along, Colonel; we shall have to spruce up a bit if we're going to follow that lead in Paris."


End file.
